Heather Gilbert
Heather Gilbert is a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf and the love interest of Tristan Kirby. Personality Heather is an open-minded, strong, independent woman and seems to largely conflict with Demetrius a member of the Kloud Krew over her views. Heather is also known to be intolerant of discrimination as she annulled her marriage with Demetrius for his racist views and seems drawn to Tristan for his open-mindedness. Appearance Heather Gilbert is tall woman with long wavy red hair and athletic appearance. She has a few freckles on her face and often wears light-coloured clothing. She has a birthmark on her left shoulder in the shape of six while having a tattoo on her foot that resembles the Hud symbol for the pistol from GTA: San Andreas. Biography Background Heather at some point dated Demetrius at age 15 and later married him when they were both 22 before she annulled her marriage eight months after learning that he was a closet racist and refused to accept her views. She filed for divorce but he refused to go through the process before she tricked him into signing some annulment papers in order. Angered by this; Demetrius made false claims that Heather committed marriage fraud and he was an unwilling participate. She was sentence to jail for five-years and fined $250'000 but only served five days when the government found out that Demetrius made the false claims and ordered him sentenced him to five-years in jail in her place. Heather sued Demetrius for $250'000 for the trouble as well as the court reversing the bankruptcy claim. She temporarily left Caldwell and went to live in Heartworks were she met the Don of the Heartworks Mob who wanted her to work for him as a working girl, but she refused as she wasn't into that sort of business. However, the Heartworks Mob wasn't making a request and sent a goon squad to trash her place and force to work for them but she was tipped off by a member of the mob and was able to leave without a word to anyone with most of her stuff and lived in Las Venturas for several years. Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf Heather later returned after Tristan found her on the Swiper app and they met at Tristan's place in Vixen. At first; she was put off by the fact he was younger than but soon learnt how sweet he was and began reciprocating his feelings. After Tristan managed to beat up Demetrius; she tried encourage him to leave him alone and for a while was successful before Caroline arrived in Caldwell and tried to confront the two, but he escaped from her. Tristan tried to keep Caroline from Heather and vice versa by taking her to various places in Caldwell before eventually telling her. Heather attempted to convince Tristan to not to go to Demetrius for protection but failed to convince and thus caused her become distant with him for associating with a known racist. She went with him to the Art Gallery for a date but were ambushed by Caroline who finally met Heather and causing Caroline to try and attack her. Heather leaves Caldwell at Tristan's request in order to dissuade Caroline from coming after her but stayed in contact by email and phone. Mission appearances *Donation Fixation *Open/Close *Norwood *Troubled Past (voice) *Tristan's Ex *Right to Business *Unwanted Alliance (voice) *Stop Following Me *Taking Action (voice) Category:Characters Category:Female